


Run Through Time

by lakemonsters



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakemonsters/pseuds/lakemonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet collection for various pairs and characters. Stories are to be treated as independent pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pull You Up From Undersea

Motochika likes the fact that his father trusts him enough to let him man one of the more important ships in the fleet, he appreciates the trust that Kunichika's giving him despite some misgivings in his personality. His father's always been the kind of man that focused on what he did best and not his blunderings. lately, his father's been allowing him to handle repairs of the small ships and even join in to listen to the engineers while they plan to build the biggest, strongest ship in Shikoku.

Mouri Shojumaru isn't allowed to go anywhere unless it is approved and ordered by his parents. It's a life in a box, the kind of life that doesn't suit a young man that's supposed to have everything. but he understands this gesture, this level of control that his parents need to have over him in order to feel like they are protecting him. His older brother Okimoto is no different and always tells Shojumaru that he needs to live in case he dies. It's the kind of comedy for people like them. and so Shojumaru studies and reads and plays tactical games with his tutors for fun.

 

*

 

One day, Okimoto decides to set sail in the sea of Seto. 

It would be good to go out with his brother, let him breathe some fresh air and get out of the castle. Of course it also gives Okimoto the chance to show off the family-owned galleon to the woman he is to marry. Shojumaru doesn't mind and stands out on deck taking in the strange scene of infinite blue. He's not impressed with the sea, he just thinks that it's different from what he is used to.

 

*

 

They are patrolling their boundaries in Seto when some of the crew spot a galleon bearing the mouri insignia. There is no aggression between the two families so Motochika hears the captain tell the crew to let them be.

Motochika stands on deck and catches a glimpse of a strange looking fellow in green - also standing on deck in the other ship - looking at him. And so two ships pass one another quietly under a forgiving sun and because of the sails of both ships, there were shadows everywhere. Motochika is not stingy with smiles or laughter and he extends this kindness to the other boy but is of course aptly ignored. That's okay. 

A rogue wind, strong enough to rock boats pass, the strange looking boy in green falls into the water. 

Motochika doesn't smile, because it's not okay.

He's first to jump off deck, unafraid of these waters like a true Chousokabe. He swims like a fish, he knows that, everyone in his family does; must be born this way. Half-men, half-fish blending in with the colors of the sea. It's strange how the sea is blue above yet green beneath the surface. He almost loses sight of the strange boy in green if not for the deep brown hair flowing around his head as he sinks, sinks deeper.

 

*

 

When Shojumaru opens his eyes he sees his brother's worried face, some of their servants and a hideous one-eyed creature in violet grinning at him, obviously glad that he's conscious.

"Welcome back, Shojumaru." his brother says "This here is Motochika from the house of Chousokabe. He saved your life." and then he sees Motochika reach out, it is probably the only handshake that Shojumaru will ever give in his life. 

"Nice to meet you, don't fall off deck next time." A thirteen year old Motochika grins at him, shaking his cold, frail hand. He realizes now that Motochika's tall but he looks young and his hand, his hand easily swallows Shojumaru's smaller one.

 

*

 

One of his tutors told him about the magic of letters and bottles. That a man could slip a letter in a bottle and throw it in the sea and in turn have the sea take the letter anywhere one willed it so. It didn't sound logical to Shojumaru but it was an interesting concept. He didn't particularly want to write to anyone, though he wanted to at least send a message to that strange creature that saved him. So he plans it, collects his materials only to forget all about it when troubles in the family suddenly come up.

Days turn into weeks, weeks into months and months into years.

 

*

 

"Are you used to it yet?" Okimoto asks.

"Slowly getting used to it. I only have to remember." Shojumaru, who was now named as Motonari says quietly.

"I think it suits you."

"Thank you, brother."

"Shall we move on to more pressing concerns?" Okimoto says.

"Of course."

 

*

 

"We are invading Shikoku? But why? I thought there was an understanding between father and Chousokabe Kunichika? That Aki is already as prosperous as it can get..."

"It's father's will. Before he died he had written his desire to expand our territory - from mountain, to sea. The sun shines on both after all."

"The heir saved my life..."

"He saved Shojumaru, you are no longer that child."

And there were a hundred things that Motonari wanted to say, a hundred arguments he can offer - but the fact remains that he's not in any position to complain. That the things they do now - the acquisitions and the power is eventually his to inherit. It's all for the glory of the sun's chosen ones. Motonari looks up at Okimoto and nods briefly, acquiescing his support to this cause.

 

*

 

Back in his room he walks to the sliding window, the panel wide enough to hold a bottle that's been sitting there for years. Motonari pulls out the slip of yellowing paper and reads its contents written by his much younger self.

_Today is a good day isn't it? The sun shines and the waves roll as it should be. I am safe now and will not be allowed to sail without an escort beside me at all times. Why do you only have one eye?_

_Shojumaru_

He folds the paper and slips it back into the bottle. The next day, he wakes up early well before day break and makes his way outside the mansion. The gates of the mansion open up to the shoals of Seto, Motonari walks into the shallow waters, just a few meters from the red tori gate that guards his home, musters up all his strength before throwing the bottle towards the sunrise, the horizon.

 

*

 

Walking back to the mansion, he tries not to laugh at himself, tries not to think too much about it, the fact that he succumbed to a strange whimsical notion. 

In reality the waves will probably take the bottle towards the fishing boats near the shoreline - knocked here and there by these ships carrying men hauling in fishes to sell in the market later that day...


	2. このまま時を　駆け抜けたい

Masamune had coined it as "a good way to celebrate" this year's harvest. He had been egging Kojuro since the beginning of the season for them to have a serious duel. Kojuro had been dodging the subject not because he had no respect for his master's abilities, but because he was young (this was his usual excuse). He was still a child in his retainer's eyes. Masamune knew that his age wasn't the only factor here, when he was a toddler he'd lost his right eye to smallpox and this handicap lingered at the back of his retainer's mind. He was sure of it. 

Perhaps, one can't blame the retainer because he is the one that attends to Masamune when the latter's in pain. He's the one that patiently waits out the pain with him or distracts him with stories, amusing enough that Masamune can smile through the ordeal. Kojuro is a retainer and at this point in Masamune's life he shamelessly wears kid-gloves when dealing with him.

"Are you really going to deny me a good duel, Kojuro? Are you intent on disobeying me?" Masamune at 13 can be very persistent. 

"My duty is to keep you safe, my Lord. If you were to get hurt by my sword then I would have betrayed the trust your family's placed upon me." Kojuro reasons with precision, Masamune gives him that. 

"That does not change the fact that right now you are not doing what I say..." 

"What I am doing is for your own good."

"Listen to me."

"All in good time, Masamune-sama."

The conversation ends there and all Masamune remembers is that he took a horse after that and rode to the heart of their village, to where his father was having a meeting with his uncles - sat somewhere so he could hear his words and get lost in them. 

This way he'll feel more like an adult than a child.

 

*

 

"...that's the plan Masamune-sama..."

He opens his good eye and nods "Good strategy, Kojuro. Have them ready at day break." - he holds his helmet before standing up. Leaving Kojuro to wrap up the meeting as he walks out into open daylight. The villagers bowing before him as they pass. Masamune loves the attention and returns their greetings with a nod.

He feels Kojuro stand behind him.

"Kojuro, shall we have a duel?" 

"Of course, Masamune-sama."

 

*

 

Things have changed since he was a 13-year old brat; Kojuro no longer questions his decisions nor counters his requests for such things. They walk to Masamune's house and they do not bother with ceremony. They had been doing this for a while - it is in a way Masamune's way of showing off his skills to the one man whose opinion matters.

"Kojuro, let's begin!"

"Wait..." 

Confused, Masamune follows Kojuro's hand as it reaches towards him. He does not move just yet and is slightly confused when he feels the strong hand on his shoulder, dusting off something from his armor. Masamune struggles to see with his good eye -- and he spies a sakura petal falling from his shoulder and unto the ground, forgotten. Then the Samurai feels a strong hand over his nape -- as if saying THERE YOU ARE ALL PRESENTABLE AND READY.

"There you go." Kojuro smiles though it vanishes just as fast and then he is off, efficiently taking position at the other end of the quad, ready to begin their exercise. Masamune smirks, raises his sword and charges. He laughs inside - knowing he cannot win over Kojuro and that some things in this world will never change, totally disregarding the years.

 

[このまま時を　駆け抜けたい]  
I want to run through time like this...


	3. A perfectly happy island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A Sasuke and Sanada scribbling that came about after I re-read the phenomenal Revaival Doujinshi. I'm putting up a warning for angst. I must be channeling the muses. I've been feeling very anxious lately and I don't know why. And thank you to Sasuke!Muse for being the kind of wonderful angst-cushion that he is.

There is an island in the middle of the wide street. Sasuke likes the island because it looks like a haven to all those who try to make it past the crossroads. The island is wide enough to hold hundreds for just a few minutes before the traffic lights change once more - and then people go about their separate ways. Sasuke likes the island so much that he makes it a point to cross and pass and linger for a few seconds before going home. 

The route to Sasuke's home, if illustrated, would be a straight line leading from point A to point B. He complicates it everyday by adding another destination - the island - prolonging his trip by another ten minutes. Sometimes, when he goes home with his friends they ask him why he's taking such an illogical route. Sasuke simply answers that he feels like he needs to do it. 

Day in and day out, even when it rains and the water running through the gutters turn the street into a river - Sasuke crosses to make that perfunctory stop. It's an internal impulse, instinct if you will. And at times when he simply cannot go, when work leads him to another street and when time makes it impossible to do so - he is restless. 

He is waiting but not waiting, as if rationalizing a promise made so long ago that it doesn't even make sense in the present. He does not even remember whom he's made this promise to. Man or woman or child or adult; it is the kind of faithfulness that men think foolish and women admire. But Sasuke has faith that when they see one another - they'll know. They don't have to speak, they don't have to re-affirm any sort of bonds or kinship. 

The body does not forget energy. The heart does not forget what its felt even as the brain continuously rearranges things to make space for new memories. Sasuke believes that they only have to touch - a bump of the shoulder, a brushing of hands. As long as they meet on that island, then he knows he's lived up to his word. Then maybe he can finally go home 10 minutes early and not suffer the worried questions from friends about how illogical his way home is.

This is his kind of wish...

...granted on a cold Spring evening.

An ordinary day made up of ordinary hours filled with ordinary conversation. Sasuke walks home with Fuuma and Kasuga - crossing the busy street, making their way to the island in order to complete half of their journey. Upon setting foot on the cold pavement, the come across two teenagers wearing the flashiest blue and red jackets, two friends also making their way home.

The one in the red jacket is closer to Sasuke. When they reach that point where they all share a straight line - the knuckles brush against one another. There are no sparks and there is no time-stopping drama to it all. It's just that the white noise inside Sasuke's head finally quiets down. When they step off that straight line and step in to various angles, making their own way in this city, the kid in the red jacket looks back at exactly the same time as Sasuke. 

They need not speak, they need not re-affirm. 

The heart does not forget - it never will.

That's enough - Sasuke tells himself as he looks away first. He steps off the island knowing that this will be the last time. It is a promise fulfilled. Maybe he'll do this again in another lifetime just to see how perfectly happy he is with or without him.


	4. アンブレイカブル - Wall

Sasuke knows when Yukimura's had enough - of work, of training, of food, of booze and sometimes of other, stranger things. And so he stops his advances and looks at the other man - slightly older than the Yukimura in his head. Sasuke smiles and reaches out to hold him by the arms and steady him. "Danna, it seems that you're tired. I should leave." 

Yukimura caught Sasuke's elbows, locking them in a closed-yet-not-embrace. A small apologetic smile ghosting over his mouth. "I apologize, Sasuke. I've been neglecting a lot of things in exchange for training. We have so many new soldiers and it would be disrespectful if I did not give it my all." Yukimura looked sincerely troubled, but Sasuke found it admirable, it seems that finally his one and only charge had grown up. He leans in to kiss Yukimura as a sort of reward for his good work, the kiss chaste but sincere. The shinobi then turns to leave only to realize that Sasuke's still got a hold of his elbow.

"It's...I know we can't do much, but please stay."

There's a pleading in his eyes. The kind that Sasuke can't say no to. He relents and they go inside Yukimura's quarters. The room, though sparsely decorated, holds remnants of Yukimura's youth - his old armor and a disregarded kite in the corner. Sasuke watches Yukimura roll out the futon and eventually undress to change into more comfortable clothing. He remains calm when Yukimura sits beside him and they pretend that the ceiling is interesting and that Sasuke's fingers are not drawing patterns over Yukimura's yukata. 

This goes on for a while until the oil in the lamp runs out and when Sasuke feels that Yukimura's already asleep. He cocks his head to the side and is greeted by his charge's wild, fiery hair, as his head rests on Sasuke's shoulder. It makes Sasuke feel just a tad wistful. He debates with himself whether they should stay like this or for him to move Yukimura, practicality won out and so he moved. He didn't want aching shoulders tomorrow for either of them.

The trip from the window to Yukimura's futon is a short one, and as Sasuke helps Yukimura lay down he realizes that the younger man's got a firm grip on his clothes. "No sign of letting go, huh?" Sasuke doesn't know if he's happy or not about this but he does acknowledge the warmth that fills him as he tries to maneuver a position to lay beside Yukimura. "Danna, you're going to have to let go at some point you know."

As if he heard, like an answer: Yukimura's grip on his clothes tighten.

It makes the shinobi chuckle. 

Funny how training's taught them to strategize - to think more than to feel. Then here comes Yukimura breaking down all these barriers, stripping off all these layers. Sasuke's sure that it is still a hundred years too early for Yukimura to actually beat him in this (he's not sure what this is, actually) game, he hasn't lost his head and fallen head over heels like a woman. 

Though looking at Yukimura in this fashion, the general doesn't seem to mind -- not when Sasuke's giving in: closing his eyes, settling down, slowly falling asleep beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> This installment's not historically accurate and is as crazy as Date's Engrish!


End file.
